1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing system for fixing a first component to a second component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of automobile construction, in particular, there is frequently a need to fix individual components to one another. Examples include interior cladding sections which are to be mounted on corresponding support members of the bodywork. Another example is the exterior mounting of decorative strips on the vehicle bodywork.
It is also necessary from time to time to fix components to the radiator grille of a motor vehicle. Thus, for example, it is known to fix a so-called distance control plate or ART plate to a radiator grille within the scope of distance sensing and regulating technology (German: Abstands-Regel-Technik, ART or distance-control-technology). Previous fixing systems have used resilient steel discs which co-operate with correspondingly formed projections. A fixing system of this kind has proved to be relatively expensive to produce and unreliable. Moreover there is a relatively high number of rejects.